We Want You To Believe
by rizz97
Summary: A Psychology major. A future Doctor. You'd think they'd never cross paths, but when one's Professor and one's Aunt goes missing, all they have is each other. When their pasts unveil, one believes they were actually abducted, and the other believes it was the men from the FBI. Along the way they both learn a lesson the missing two already know, Trust No One. (not a solid summary)
1. Character Analysis

**Elizabeth Warren:**

-junior at Georgetown University

-majoring in Psychology

-Professor Fox Mulder's favorite student

-wants to believe

**Charles Scully, Jr:**

-junior at Georgetown University

-wants to be a doctor

-Dana Scully's nephew

-doesn't believe

**Fox Mulder:**

-was a Special Agent for the FBI

-worked for the X-Files Division

-partnered with Dana Scully

****if you're a fan you should know the basics****

-now is a professor and teaches Psychology at Georgetown University

**Dana Scully:**

-was a Special Agent for the FBI

-worked for the X-Files Division

-partnered with Fox Mulder

****if you're a fan you should know the basics****

-now works at a hospital in Washington, DC


	2. Chapter 1

Warren

I quickly walked down the long hallway towards, pushing past the students who didn't find their next class that interesting enough to go to. I was late enough as it is, well, not actually late just later than usual. I was used to being the first to every class. That's what teachers pets do, right?

Well, I wouldn't call myself a teacher's pet. There's only one teacher that I would be a teacher's pet to, Professor Mulder. He was so cool. He used to be a Special Agent for the FBI. Because I don't have a great relationship with my family, I look up to him as a role model. He doesn't talk much about his past working as an Agent no matter how much I ask.

I quickly rounded a corner and slammed into something hard. That something turned into a someone. "Oh God, I'm so sor-" I started but quickly stopped when I looked up into the face of Charlie Scully. He grabbed my arm to steady me, laughing while he asked, "Where's the fire?"

"Your dorm room if you don't get out of my way, Scully" I said while I tried to push past him. "Woah, rude. I don't know why you hate me anyway. It's not like I did anything to you…" He started to say as I walked away from him towards my class. Trust me, the last thing I felt towards him was hate. But he was just so stupid. Actually, scratch that. I don't think people getting their degree to become a Medical Doctor are stupid.

After my run in with Scully, I happened to glance at my watch and realize that I was five minutes late. It wouldn't even be worth going to class late. I stomped over to the closest bench on the path and threw down my bag, then myself. I looked at my watch again. I had about two hours until my next class. I opened my black messenger bag and pulled out a book I just got from the school's library, _Harry Potter & the Half-Blood Prince_ by J.K. Rowling. I know, everyone's read it at least 100 times, but it just so happens to be one of my favorite books. I liked Draco Malfoy as a character and I thought it was cool how we actually got to see him develop as more than just the "bad guy". I opened to where I left off and started to read.

"Skipping class today are we, Mrs. Warren?" I was brought back to reality by my Professor standing right in front of me. "Oh! No, Sir. Well, not purposely…" I said shyly.

"No worries, you didn't miss much. It was just like every other class," He said as he took a seat next to me on the bench, "Just me going off topic and rambling on about government conspiracies and what not. But one thing that wasn't the same was how the one kid that actually pays attention to me and my class wasn't there. Care to explain?"

"Well, I was already running late to begin with, my alarm clock never went off. Then, I ran into this kid and he tried to talk to me, then I was late. Now here we are." I looked at his face, which had a smile on it. He wasn't very old, but he looked older. He looked tired. Worn out. "Well, I expect to see you next class. Front row like always."

"As always."


End file.
